Casate conmigo
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: *U/A* Una pequeña niña de unos 4 años, cabello blanco y ondulado, miró a la chica y dijo: "-Mamí, ¡Quiero saber como Papí te pidio que se casaran!" Oh si, ella aún recordaba aquel inolvidable momento...


**Vampire knigth no me pertenece a mi, sino a Hiro Matsuri. Yo solo soy una fan :D**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Casate Conmigo**

**XxXxXxXx**

Ya era tarde-noche, una chica de cabellos castaños salió de baño con una toalla en la cabeza, cambio sus ropas de baño por un elegante vestido negro hasta las rodillas y escote en la espalda, no muy exuberante, pues a su marido no le gustaba que anduviera por ahi enseñando piel a todo el mundo.

Retiro la toalla de su cabeza y procedio a secar su cabello sentandose frente a una comoda con un espejo y una gran cantidad de perfumes y maquillaje.

Estando a punto de terminar, vio como la puerta de su cuarto se abria lentamente.

Una pequeña niña de unos 4 años, cabello blanco y ondulado se asomó por la puerta y tallando sus grandes ojos color violeta oscuro, pareciendo casi cafe, se acerco a la chica quien dejando la secadora en el peinador, se giro para verla.

-¡Kiko-chan! -dijo la chica con sorpresa al ver a la niña acercarse a ella y sentarse en su cama a su lado- ¿Que haces despierta? Ya pasan de las ocho y las niñas se duermen temprano.

-Es que papí hizo ruido y Kiko se desperto -se volvio a tallar los ojos y abrazo la pequeña almohadita que llevaba consigo- ¿eh? ¿A donde va mamí?

La chica sonrió, no podia enojarse con esa niña tan bonita. Se agacho y fingiendo decir un secreto, murmurando a oidos de la niña.

-Papí invito a Mamí a un elegante restaurante a cenar -la mamá de la niña tambien se veia emocionada- Es una fecha importante que Papí nunca olvida.

A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Es el aniversario de Papí y Mamí! -dijo con emoción espantando todo el sueño que tenia, seguro estaria despierta un rato màs- Pero, ¿Quien cuidara a Kiko?

-Kaname-onisama te cuidara -explico- Ichiru-kun no pudo venir.

-Me gusta Kaname-ojisan, pero Ichiru-ojichan es màs divertido -la pequeña torcio la boca un poco, pero se conformo-

-Yuki, has visto mi corbata ro... -el chico peliblanco que entro a la habitación interumpio su pregunta al ver a las dos mujeres juntas-Yukiko, ¿Que haces despierta? Te mande a dormir hace un rato.

-¡No papí! ¡Es Kiko, no Yukiko! -dijo haciendo un puchero fingido- Es que Kiko ya no tiene sueño.

-Dejala Zero, yo la cuido por mientras -la madre consentidora abogaba por su hija con una sonrisa- Tu corbata la vi en el sillon hace un rato.

-Ah... -suspiro- Yukiko, no quiero saber que volviste a comer dulces o soda cuando nos vayamos.

En realidad el consentidor era él, pero una niña de su edad debia dormir. Miro a la niña asentir a su advertencia y cerro la puerta al salir.

-Mamí, ¡Kiko quiere saber como papi te pidio que se casaran! -la niña estaba emocionada, aunque su padre esa muy consentidor, a veces no era muy bueno mostrandole sus sentimientos de amor a su madre- ¡Cuentame!

A Yuki se le iluminaron los ojos, siempre habia querido, al casarse, contarle como un cuento para dormira a su hija, la manera romantica en que se comprometieron.

-Pero promete que te iras a dormir despues -advirtio con una sonrisa-

-¡Kiko lo promete! -la niña estaba extaciada, se acomodo en la cama de sus padres, y mientras su madre se maquillaba, se dispuso a oir atentamente.

-Fue exactamente hace 7 años -empezo, guardo sus pinturas y sentandose a un lado de la niña continuo- En la academia Cross...

-¿Con el abuelo? -interrumpio-

-Con el Director, si.

-Si el abuelo te escucha, llorara -se rió la niña-

-Entonces, manten en secreto que lo llamé así -ambas rieron, y Yuki se dispuso a continuar- Y Papí llevaba dias actuando raro...

**FLASH BACK:**

**-Yori-chan -llamó a su amiga mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad- ¿Has notado a Zero raro ultimamente? **

**-Quiza es por la graduación -dijo con tranquilidad para calmar a su amiga- Es tu novio, no deberias dudar tanto de él.**

**-No es que dude, es que me preocupa su actitud.**

**Yuki estaba inquieta, llevaban siendo novios 3 años desde que ella tenia 16 y él aún no confiaba lo suficiente en ella. La graduación estaba cerca y él regresaria a casa con Ichiru y sus padres, o quiza consigiera un trabajo y se mude lejos, lo vio teniendo trabajos temporales desde hace un año, y a conservado hasta ahora uno con un buen sueldo, despues de todo él es un año mayor que Yuki.**

**¡¿Quiza iba a terminar con ella?**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**-Director, ¿Por que Zero actua tan extraño? -le preguntó A su padre adoptivo, mientras este horneaba galletaa con un delantal rosa- ¿Sera que ya no me quiere?**

**-¡Papà! ¡Dime papà! -lloraba estropeando sus galletas ante la lejania amorosa de su amada hija- ¡PAPAAAAAAA!**

**Era inutil, siempre lloraba por lo mismo, pero ahora exajeraba, era obvio que evadia su pregunta.**

**¿Preguntarle a Kanaame? No, a su hermano nunca le a agradado Zero. Entonces no le quedaba otra opsión, hablaria con él y le preguntaria de frente a Zero que ocurria.**

**Y lo encontro en el salon de clases.**

**-¡Zero! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! -se acerco y se sento frente a él- ¿Por que has estado...?**

**-No tengo tiempo de hablar ahora -la interrumpio con indiferencia- Hablaremos despúes.**

**-¡Pero si no estas haciendo nada! - le reprocho molesta ante la actitud despreocupada de él- ¿Por que me estas evi...?**

**Yuki se detuvo al ver que Zero miraba algo atras de ella, giro la cabeza para poder ver lo que veia, y vio a Yori haciendole señales a Zero como diciendole "Ven aqui" Yori al ver que Yuki la vio, hizo otra seña y se fue.**

**-¿Que traes con Yori-chan? -pregunto Yuki molesta -**

**-¿Que? Nada, pareces neurotica -dijo fingiendose molesto para disimular que estaba algo nervioso- Me voy de aqui.**

**El timbre ya habia tocado, Zero tomo sus cosas y se dispuso irse.**

**-¡¿Vas con ella, no es asi? -los ojos de Yuki se aguaron, pues empezaba a creer que su novio la en gañaba con su mejor amiga, Zero la miro y no pudo evitar sentirse culpabre.-**

**Dio unos pasos atras y se agacho para hablarle.**

**-No te estoy engañando y no pasa nada -dijo suavemente frotandole la cabeza- Estoy ocupado, te vere luego.**

**Miro que nadie los viera y algo ruborizado, le dio un beso en la frente para despues irse. **

**Esta bien, Zero no la estaba engañando. Él no era del tipo que podia disimular sus emociones, y no hubiera sido tan amable estuviera saliendo con otra. Pero Yuki sabia que algo pasaba.**

**Zero la esquivo en el receso. En las demas clases. Con el director. No pudo volver a hablar con él en todo el día. Definitivamente algo pasaba.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Zero caminaba aturdido. Yuki hacia tantas preguntas, ¿Que se suponia que le dijera? Wakaba ya le habia traido su encargo. Seria muy vergonzoso si él compraba algo así. No era tan malo no haber ido a pagar por el, ya habia ido antes a escoger cual queria, y habia sido muy bochornoso. Wakaba estaba bien, despues de todo las chicas son màs desinhibidas ¿No?**

**-¡Kiryuu-kun! -Dijo un tipo con gafas y una coleata en su castaño cabello, mientras se acercaba al chico- ¿Ya lo hiciste?**

**-¿Que? ¡No! -se avergonzo el chico peliblanco- ¡No puedo simplemente ir y "hacerlo"!**

**-Mmm... Tienez razón -lo medito seriamente- Primero tienes que ser algo romantico con ella... ¡Ademas quiero filmarlo! **

**-¡Estas demente! De por si es vergonzoso "hacerlo" a solas, no podre si hay gente viendo -parecia que toda la sangre de Zero se habia ido a su cara, aunque él fingia mantenerse frio- ¡Y menos tu filmandonos! **

**-Vamos Kiryuu-kun, Ya lo habias "hecho" antes con ella -dijo con tranquilidad- Ademàs a Yuki le gustara, asi ella podra verlo muchas veces en el futuro.**

**-Pero eso fue hace 3 años -no podia evitar su nerviosismo- ¿Volver a verlo? -trago saliva- ¡No! ¡Olvidalo! ¡Ni se te ocurra aparecerte ahi con una camara!**

**Zero estaba muy nervioso solo tenia 2 dias para "hacerlo" debia tener cuidado, un error y todo estaria estropeado.**

**Metio las manos a sus bolsillos y en una mezcla de enojo y verguenza, dio media vuelta para irse.**

**-Vamos Kiryuu-kun -lo detuvo hablando de una manera tranquila y amable- No todos los dias le pides matrimonio a la chica que te gusta.**

**Su palida cara se puso màs roja que un tomate y sin voltear, se fue.**

**Él sabia muy bien la importancia ee "hacerlo" bien. Declararse no era nada facil, y màs, cuando era para proponerle matrimonio. Solo tenia 2 dias, por que en 3, era la ceremonia de graduación. Ya tenia el anillo -que le habia taido Wakaba- solo le faltaba valor y el momento adecuado.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Faltaba solo un dia para la graduación, y Zero actuaba cada vez mas raro, no queria que ella le hablara, pero él iba a buscarla seguido y antes que pudiera hablar, inventaba una excusa o aparecia escondido el Director, y Zero se iba.**

**Yuki lo meditaba mientras permanecia sentada en la orilla de la fuente del patio de la academia, mirando las nubes. Cuando de repente algo la saco de sus pensamientos.**

**-¡Yuki! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! -Zero grito con brusquedad dejando a Yuki sorpendida, y se acerco decidido hacia ella- ¡Asi que no me interrumpas!**

**Yuki estaba atonita, nunca habia visto actuar asi a Zero. ¿Sera que por fin hoy le diria que pasaba con él?**

**Zero respiro hondo, y sin cambiar su expreción seria, flexiono su rodilla, pero antes de poder apollarla en el piso, escucho como se movian los arbustos. **

**¡No podia ser! ¿Ahora quien es el que estaba fastidiando? Se levanto y dando fuertes pisadas, saco a la persona escondida entre las hierbas. Yuki no podia entender nada. Estaba completamente en blanco ante la situación.**

**-¡Director! -Dijo soltando las ropas de donde lo estaba sujetando, haciendo que este cayera al piso- ¡¿Cual es su maldito problema?**

**-No, no, ignorame Kiryuu-kun, yo estoy filmando a las hormigas -trato de hacerse el gracioso ante la mirada sulfurica de Zero y fingia estar grabando cualquier otra cossa- Ustedes continuen.**

**-¡Maldita sea! -Zero se fue de ahi hecho una furia, habia perdido su ultima oportunidad, al día siguente era la ceremonia y no podria verla a solas otra vez-**

**Yuki no habia entendido nada de lo que habia pasado.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ya estaba atardeciendo, la ceremonia de graduación casi concluia, todos los alumnos para graduar estaban vestidos muy elegantes, los chicos de traje negro y una rosa roja en el pecho, y las chicas lucian una gran variedad de vestidos de noche.**

**Yuki estaba triste, lo que ella pensó seria un día muy especial, graduados y pasar el baile de graduación con su novio, pero justo en ese momento no era nada bonito. Zero habia estado muy distante. Quiza ni siquiera bailarian en la fiesta. Lo que es más, se habia sentado lejos de ella, y estaba demasiado serio ¿o quiza enojado?**

**-Bueno alumnos graduados -Anunció el Director desde la plataforma, vistiendo un elegante traje blanco.- Con esto terminamos la ceremonia, pueden ir pasando al salon para el bai...**

**El Director ni siquiera se habia enterado como, pero Zero ya le habia arrebatado el microfono, se puso frente al atril y empezo a hablar.**

**-¡¿QUIERES ALGO QUE GRABAR MALDITO CROSS? ¡GRABA ESTO!-Lo señalo y luego miro a los presentes- ¡CROSS YUKI! ¡VEN INMEDIATAMENTE A LA PLATAFORMA!**

**Los ojos de ella no podian abrirse más de la sorpresa, se levanto temerosa, con cuidado llego a la plataforma y subio los escalones para llegar a estar frente a frente con Zero, quien ya se veia más calmado y serio.**

**Él muy discretamente respiro hondo, metio la mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalon y saco algo, pero lo mantuvo escondido en su mano. Yuki sintio un gran nudo en el estomago. ¿Era acaso lo que estaba pensando?**

**Zero flexiono una rodilla y la apoyo en el piso, quedado semi-incado, tomo en sus dos manos el pequeño objeto, y con una voz suave, se diriguio a Yuki.**

**-Cross Yuki, odio a tu hermano, no soporto a tu padre y se que casi siempre soy dificil de tratar... pero desde que te conocí, me enamore por completo de ti, y aún si volviera a nacer mil veces, las mil veces las viviria contigo, por que eres lo unico que le da sentido a mi vida y la razón por la cual despierto cada mañana... Por eso hoy, estoy aqui de rodillas... para entregarte mi corazón, mi vida... y este anillo -Zero abrio lentamente esa cajita azul aterciopelada, mostrandole un hermoso anillo color plata, con pequeño diamante al frente- Por favor... Casate conmigo.**

**Yuki estaba en shook. No podia creerlo, tenia un conflicto de emociones, no sabia si reir o llorar, emocionatse o permanecer seria. Esas ultimas palabras tan oscas, pero llenas de sentimientos.. **

**Miro a Zero sin saber que responder, en unos segundos penso tantas cosas. Es cierto que habian sido novios por 3 años, pero ahora él estaba arrodillado frente a ella diciendole, lo que nunca creyo escuchar de su boca. Ser novios no es igual que casarse y vivir toda una vida juntos. **

**¿Acaso era eso lo que Yuki queria? ¿Vivir toda una vida con Zero?**

**Y en ese momento todo estuvo tan claro para ella.**

**Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar sin control por sus mejillas, sus piernas se aflojaron y dejandose caer de rodillas, sin importarle arruinar su vestido, abrazo con fuerza a Zero.**

**-Si... -dijo con un hilo de voz, pero fue aumentando- Si, ¡Si! y mil veces ¡SI!**

**Zero dejo escapar un suspiro, y con una leve sonrisa, devolvio el abrazo a Yuki, quien seguia llorando.**

**Todos los alumnos y maestros los veian emocionados por el ambiente, hasta que Zero recordo que estaban en el ecenario frente a mas de 500 personas.**

**Se solto con cuidado de Yuki y levantandose miro a los expectadores.**

**-¡Se les acabo el espectaculo! ¡Largo de aqui todos! -estaba màs avergonzado que molesto, todos rieron mientras se dirijian al salón para el baile, Zero ya no les daba tanto miedo ahora que habian visto su lado "sensible". Chasqueo los dientes, y se giro para ayudar a Yuki a levantarse- Vamos.**

**-¿A donde? -tomo su mano y se levanto-**

**-A bailar, ¿No era lo que querias? -giro la cabeza para que no viera su ligero sonrojo y comenzó a caminar caminar hacia el salón del baile sujetando la mano de ella.**

**-Zero.. Te amo -le dijo con una sonrisa, abrazando su brazo-**

**-Yo tambien te amo... -dijo muy bajo, pero ella lo escucho claramente, y afianzo su mano entrelazando los dedos con los de ella.-**

**END FLASH BACK.**

-Eso fue muy bonito -la niña estaba muy emocionada, mientras veia a su madre ver con terura en su dedo el anillo de compromiso, sobre el de bodas-

-Lo fue de verdad... -dijo con una sonrisa- Y al año siguiente nos casamos, y dos años despues tuvimos a Kiko-chan.

-No le cuentes mentiras a la niña Yuki -Dijo un chico de traje y corbata desarreglada, con una sonrisa picara, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y se dirijio a la niña- Tu madre me acosaba dia y noche, hasta que un dia me dio a firmar unos papeles que ella decia, eran de una campaña, pero resultaron ser de matrimonio.

-¡Ze-Zero! -Yuki se ruborizo, y se paro de golpe-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¿Yuki? -una voz calmada y varonil se escucho a lo lejos- Ya estoy aqui.

-¡Kaname-onisama! -Yuki ya ni pudo defenderse, tomo su bolso y beso a su hija en la frente- Nos vemos Kiko-chan, duermete pronto -y luego se acerco a su esposo para arreglar su corbata- ¡Zero tu corbata! Bien, vamos, te espero abajo. ¡Adios amor!

Zero se movio a su paso, se acerco y le dio un beso de buenas noches a su hija.

-¿Cuanto quiere papí a mamí? -pregunto acomodandose entre las sabanas de esa gran cama, ya la quitaria de ahi y la llevaria a su habitación su papà al regresar de su cena.-

-Màs que a mi vida - sonrió aún sobre la frente de la niña- Mañana dile a tu abuelo que te muestre la grabación. Descansa, Kiko-chan.

La niña estaba muy emocionada. De verdad queria a sus padres y ellos de verdad se amaban mucho.

XxXxXxXx

_**-"¡Graba esto, Maldito Cross!" **_-se escuchaba el televisor, mientras un hombre y una niña lo miraban emocionados-

-Pero Abuelo, crei que papí no queria que lo filmaras -acto segudo la niña metio un monton de palomitas a su boca -¿Como lo hishishte?

- Él es tan predecible, Ichiru-kun tenia la camara lista por si pasaba algo asi -sonrió tranquilamente - ¡Oh! ¡Silencio Kiko-chan! ¡Aqui es la parte donde Kiryuu-kun se declara a Yuki!

Si, tal como habia dicho Kaien, a Yuki tambien le gustaba verlo una y otra vez, y recordar ese osco y torpe "Casate conmigo"

XxXxXxXxXx

**Glosario: "Oji-chan" significa "Tío"**

**"Onisama" significa "Hermano mayor"**

**KANAKO: hey! Kanako here! xDD ¿que les parecio?**

**Bonito verdad? x3**

**es qe pense, "qiero un fic donde Zero y Yuki esten casados" pero como no habia ninguno, entonces lo escribi yo :D**

**Qiero aclarar, con la declaración de matrimonio de Zero no hice OCC xq nadie sabemos como seria Zero ante una situacion asi si no fuera vampiro. Y antes de ser eso, Ichiru dice qe era muy cariñoso ¿recuerdan? :D**

**Tambien, el nombre de "Yukiko" significa "Niña de la nieve"**

**Pero, Dejen sus reviews! :D **

**yo vivo de ellos, si no, morire D:**

**Kanako, fuera.**

**¡Paz!**


End file.
